


A pre-werewolf makes for exceptional sex.

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sortinghatdrabs, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge #67 for <a href="http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/">sortinghatdrabs</a> Severus/Remus, pale moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pre-werewolf makes for exceptional sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The HP world and HP characters in this fic do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. No profit made, and no insult or harm intended.   
> A/N: I was the runner up in this challenge. Thank you to the mods of [sortinghatdrabs](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/) for the banner and thank you to [keppiehed](http://keppiehed.livejournal.com/) for beta.

* * *

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/OpLdg6W)

 

 

This was a rare treat, one which only came around once or twice a year, and it was oh so good—painful yet pleasurable, animalistic yet so loving. Perfect. All the other times were, too, but this was different.   
  
This was his lover nearly out of control; this was Lupin a couple of minutes away from turning into an untamed beast. His bruising fingers dug into Snape’s hips, mercilessly thrusting into him.   
  
“Harder,” Severus demanded even though he was out of breath. A layer of sweat covered his sore body, from his legs—awkwardly angled so that Remus could thrust into him—to his bum, stretched and violated, abused. Severus was wedged against the tree, his arms and back covered in scratches and bites and trickling blood from the force of Remus' ardour.   
  
Oh, how he wished this would happen every time, that he would have this thorough fucking before the human turned into the werewolf. But Snape knew that would never be the case; Remus always regretted it, cursed himself for getting so out of control, for hurting the man he loved. He always argued with Severus for letting him do this to him.   
  
Yes, it was a given that his body would hurt for a few days, unaccustomed to this rough treatment—after all, this was brute sex. But during this moment, Severus couldn’t even remember what that after-pain was, addicted to the mixed pleasure-pain, the grunts and moans as he was pounded into, thrust after thrust after thrust. It was certainly worth it.   
  
It was dusk; that time when day met night, before the moon came out and basked the forest in the pale moonlight, and he only had a few moments left.   
  
“Remus,” Severus' voice was raspy, eliciting a moan. “Let me turn around and see your face.”   
  
The dark-haired wizard didn’t have to make any effort, as Lupin handled him like a weightless doll, his force and strength enhanced before turning into the animal who gave him power.   
  
Severus winced as his back hit the tree, the flesh moulding into the creases, and then his legs were being manoeuvred to wrap around the DADA teacher's hips. He was filled up again in one stabbing push aimed at his prostrate, eliciting another cry which he would never admit to making.   
  
When it was over, they would argue for the sparse moments left about how Severus shouldn’t have encouraged him to lose control and about how the Potions Master wanted this to happen more frequently. But that didn’t matter right now.  
  
The reason why they had no time left was because their lovemaking took every second of their time together before the full moon rose. It allowed the pre-werewolf to release some of his energy and Severus to enjoy the pleasure. Gripping Remus’ shoulders and grinding down to meet the thrusts, Severus abandoned his thoughts and just felt. 


End file.
